


Flufftober - Univers Alternatiu

by Airuna



Series: Traduccions [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: College AU, Demons, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Traducció al Català
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airuna/pseuds/Airuna
Summary: A vegades els dimonis són llicenciats en francès, d’acord?





	Flufftober - Univers Alternatiu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alistoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/gifts).
  * A translation of [Flufftober](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149869) by [alistoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney). 



> Traducció del drabble d'alistoney al català perquè és una pena que no hi hagi cap fic en català (dic mentre segueixo publicant els meus en anglés). Espero que us agradi, és el primer cop que faig una traducció així que si hi ha errors o trossos on el diàlec no sona natural siusplau digueu-m'ho!

L’Alec està assegut a l’escriptori treballant en la seva redacció sobre Antigues Civilitzacions quan hi ha un soroll estrepitós i el seu sostre decideix obrir-se. Es mira en silenci i estupefacte com alguna cosa decididament no humana cau dins la seva habitació. 

Quan l’Alec s’aixeca cautelosament i s’inclina a mirar-ho veu el que sembla una criatura aquàtica tirada sobre el seu parquet. 

Quan redirigeix la seva mirada cap amunt veu, a través del forat del seu sostre, a en Magnus mirant-lo amb un somriure culpable. 

“Hola, guapo,”  diu movent els seus dits en flirteig, com si no acabés de tirar una criatura màgica a la seva habitació. 

“Magnus, què has fet?” l’Alec pregunta, intentant, i fallant, no semblar entretingut. 

“Què et sembla? He invocat un dimoni.”  

Oh, així que l'estranya criatura és un dimoni. Genial. L’Alec no acabarà de cap manera la seva redacció aquesta nit. 

La criatura llisca pel terra i encercla, amb un braç serpentejant, el turmell de l’Alec. En Magnus salta pel forat i li envia unes espurnes de màgia. 

“Sense tocar,” li diu amb la veu més ferma que l’Alec li ha sentit mai. 

Sorprenentment el dimoni l’escolta i li deixa anar el turmell. 

“Avorrit,” xiuxiueja amb veu tan ronca i baixa que a l’Alec li costa no fer una ganyota. 

En Magnus l’ignora i es gira cap a l’Alec amb un somriure brillant. Els seus ulls són d’or brillant en lloc del marró fosc que normalment utilitza de disfressa, i l’Alec no pot evitar tornar-li el somriure. 

“Encara estic aquí,” diu el dimoni aconseguint que la seva veu rogallosa soni molesta. 

“Oh!” El somriure d’en Magnus s'eixampla i assenyala al dimoni. “Alexander, aquest és en Forneus. Forneus, el meu xicot Alexander.” 

L’Alec es mira al dimoni un moment mentre aquest acluca els seus nombrosos ulls i s’arronsa d’espatlles. 

“Um, encantat de coneixe't.” 

El dimoni no diu res, només s’arrossega fins a apropar-s'hi una mica més i se’l mira de cap a peus. 

“Bona elecció,” en Forneus diu finalment, mirant amb aprovació a en Magnus. 

“Ho sé,” diu en Magnus orgullosament. 

L’Alec es mira la seva porta, comprovant que estigui tancada, es dirigeix a l’escriptori i s’asseu a la seva cadira. En Magnus va al seu costat i en Forneus es queda al mig de l’habitació, on ha aterrat. 

“Magnus, perquè has invocat un dimoni a mitjanit?” 

“Necessitava algú amb qui practicar pel meu examen de francès. En Forneus és un virtuós de les llengües així que he pensat que invocar-lo ajudaria. No se m’ha ocorregut que fos tan pesat com per destrossar-te el sostre.”  

L’Alec només nega amb el cap. Sortir amb el bruixot durant casi un any li ha ensenyat ha no fer masses preguntes sobre les excentricitats màgiques d’aquest.  

“Doncs el responsable del dormitori vindrà a dos quarts d’una a fer una revisió així que has d’escampar la boira abans.” Envia una mirada eloqüent cap a en Forneus que roman passiu. “A no ser que vulguis explicar-li  perquè hi ha un  _ dimoni  _ al terra i un forat al sostre.” 

En Forneus parla abans que en Magnus pugui obrir la boca. 

“I si no vull marxar?” 

Els ulls de l’Alec s'eixamplen en horror mentre en Forneus s’arrossega fins al seu llit, acomodant-s'hi. Comparteix una mirada incrèdula amb en Magnus i els dos es dirigeixen al seu llit intentant treure’l d’allà. 

“T’odio,” l’Alec murmura deu minuts després quan decideixen que es impossible fer que en Forneus es mogui, “si traumatitzem el pobre responsable serà només culpa teva.” 

En Magnus només riu, enviant-li el somriure que sempre aconsegueix captivar-lo. 

*** 

No aconsegueixen convèncer en Forneus perquè marxi però en Magnus utilitza la seva màgia per arreglar el sostre i en Forneus accedeix a transformar-se a la seva forma humana quan el responsable dels dormitoris apareix per la revisió. 

Es passen cinc hilarants minuts fent veure que en Forneus és un llicenciat en francès que els està ajudant a estudiar i intentant amb totes les seves forces no petar a riure quan li pregunta a en Forneus a quines classes està assistint. 

Sortir amb un bruixot és de bojos, però l’Alec no pot negar que li encanta.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que us hagi agradat, si algú li interessa seguir-me al Tumblr em dic Airuna allà també. Siusplau deixeus Kudos a l'obra original si us ha agradat!


End file.
